drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaves
This page contains a list of the various known weaves and what their requirements are. The first table contains the Elemental and Skill requirements. Below that you will find an alphabetical description of each of the weaves. For the Dark side please refer to CotS Weave List Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Skill Distant Eye 6 6 35 Chain Lightning 3 2 3 4 3 34 Cutting Lines of Fire 6 6 34 Ward Bore 4 4 4 5 4 33 Touch of Death 5 5 5 5 5 33 Breaking 7 5 33 Entering the Dream 5 5 5 6 5 33 Balefire 5 5 5 8 5 30 Healing (Moderate) 4 5 4 30 Use Portal Stone 6 30 Remove Taint 6 3 3 6 5 28 Dehydration 5 3 28 Dream Ward 5 28 Fire Storm 6 8 28 Flash Fire 4 5 28 Severing 8 28 Boil 2 2 27 Folded Light 4 3 27 Lightning (Channel) 4 3 4 3 3 26 Mask Of Mirrors 3 3 4 26 Quake Subside 5 26 Tornado 8 26 Traveling 8 26 Heat Wave 7 25 Alter Voice 4 4 4 24 Pain 2 2 2 5 2 24 Cutting Flows 3 2 4 23 Grounded Shield 5 5 23 Earthquake 7 23 Bonding 2 22 Eavesdropping 2 4 22 Circle of Silence 2 2 2 22 Seal 2 3 3 22 Flame Arrow 4 2 4 21 Lightning (Storm) 4 4 21 Create Heartstone 2 7 4 20 Drown (Internal) 4 4 20 Summon Storm 5 5 2 5 20 Lava Flow 6 6 19 Delving (Injury) 3 18 Mirror of Mists 3 3 4 18 Sleep 3 18 Fire Trap 2 3 3 17 Rock Wall 6 3 17 Static Field 3 3 3 17 Wall of Flame 3 17 Combust 4 4 16 Crush 5 16 Encasement 6 16 Flame Aura 3 4 16 Flame Tempering 5 3 16 Healing (Minor) 2 3 2 16 Inferno 5 6 16 Phantom Fire 2 2 16 Skimming 3 2 4 16 Water Spout 4 4 16 Weave the Winds 4 4 16 Alarm Ward 2 1 1 3 15 Bridge of Air 5 15 Earth Projectiles 2 4 15 False Wall 2 3 15 Flood 5 15 Fog 3 3 15 Illusion 4 2 4 4 15 Linking 2 15 Rain Cloud 1 3 1 3 15 Thunder Clap 4 15 Explode 4 4 14 Heal Fatigue 1 2 1 14 Mudslide 4 6 14 Wave 5 14 Drown (External) 3 13 Explosive Ward 2 2 2 4 2 13 Fireballs 2 4 13 Foundations 3 5 3 13 Keeping 1 1 1 2 1 13 Shielding 4 13 Whirlpool 2 3 13 Absorb Heat 3 3 11 Spirit barrier 2 11 Dry 2 10 Polish 3 10 Elemental Blades 4 4 4 4 4 9 Create Fire 2 8 Create Water 2 8 Grenade 2 2 8 Ripple 2 8 Whiplash 2 8 Air Razor 2 7 Amplify Voice 2 2 7 Arms of Air 2 7 Cantrips 3 7 Poof 1 1 7 Winds 2 2 7 Riven Earth 2 2 7 Earth Wall 3 6 Freeze 2 2 2 6 Heat 1 6 Shaping 2 6 Pitfall 3 5 Air Club 1 4 Air Shield 4 4 Candle Fire 1 4 Globe of Light 1 1 4 Quagmire 3 4 4 Absorb Heat: Extinguishes a fire by drawing the heat away. The greater the strength in Fire the more heat that can be absorbed, eventually freezing the object Air Club: Invisible club of Air. The higher the channelers strength in Air, the more powerful the club. A strength of 1 might leave a small welt while a strength of 9 might take topple a stone wall Air Razor: A razor of air capable of cutting a solid object. The higher the strength in air, the harder the blade. The higher the Skill, the sharper the edge Air Shield: A Shield of solid Air Alarm Ward: Alerts a channeler when someone passes through it Alter Voice: Used to alter a channeler’s voice to imitate other sounds/voices Amplify Voice: Allows channeler to make his/her voice louder Arms of Air: The simple action of wrapping solid Air around someone/something. The greater a channeler’s strength in Air, the more formidable the binding. Balefire: LOST - The most dangerous weave. Unblock-able, cuts through anything and burns it out of existents. Boil: The channeler Weaves Water into the person’s body, then uses Fire to boil it inside of them. This can be used lightly as an interrogation method as well Bonding: Makes a bond between the channeler and another person so they both gain certain attributes. Breaking: Combination of earth quake, spinning earth fire and lava flow Bridge of Air: Makes an invisible bridge. The higher the channeler’s strength in air, the greater the weight that can be supported Candle Fire: Wrap a single thread of Fire around a candle’s wick, can be tied off or made to float in the air Cantrips: The channeler Weaves Earth into the ground, then brings it up into spikes. The size of the spikes vary with the strength in Earth. Circle of Silence: Creates a dome around the channeler or someone else, cutting off sound completely Combust: Makes an object explode into flame Create Fire: Creates a fire where there is none. If there is nothing combustable touching the fire, it disappears once the weave is let go of. If for example, there is wood or papers where the weave touches, the will ignite and stay burning. Create Heartstone - LOST - The ability to craft Heartstone. Create Water: The drawing of water from the air into a glass or other holder Crush: A modification of the Binding Weave, the channeler weaves Air around an object, but instead of merely binding, the target is crushed. The power of this weave increases with the channeler’s strength in Air Cutting Flows: Slices another channeler’s flows. The greater a channeler’s skill the more quickly and deftly weaves can be cut Cutting Lines of Fire: LOST - Multiple thin tendrils of Fire that can slice an object or person Dehydration: Decrease the amount of water in a persons body Delving (Injury): Used to search for disease/injury.v Distant Eye: Creates a narrow tendril that can be extended outward. The greater the strength in Air and Spirit the farther the tendril can extend. The channeler sees as if he/she were at the end of the weave. The tendril can move through spaces like keyholes, gaps in a wall, etc. While looking through this, your normal vision is only vague. Dream Ward: Shields the channeler’s dreams from others Drown (External): The channeler Weaves a field of Water around their opponent’s head or body, completely incasing them, effectively cutting of their air. The target ultimately drowns Drown (Internal): Creates amounts of water in the lungs drowning the person Dry: The channeler squeezes all the water out of an object that has gotten wet. This weave, if used with more strength can also prevent any more water from touching the object (ie. a cloak that the rain rolls off of). Earthquake: The channeler Weaves Earth into the ground, spreading the threads in a circular pattern around themselves. They then “flick” the threads, causing the ground around them to give a sudden kick, usually knocking people to the ground. The size of the quake depends on the channeler’s strength in Earth. Earth Projectiles: Earth used to create sharp objects which can then be thrown using Air Earth Wall: Makes a wall of earth. The greater the channeler’s strength in Earth the larger the wall, the greater the channeler’s skill the more solid it is Eavesdropping: lets you listen at distances that wouldn’t be possible normally Elemental Blades: Varies with the prefered Elements used, Water and Air formed to a sword’s shape for ice, Fire for a sword of flame, Air and Spirit for a sword of air, all five Elements for a blade of light energy Encasement: The channeler Weaves Earth into the ground, then brings it up and around the target, encasing them in solid earth/stone/etc. Entering the Dream: LOST - Allows Traveling to the World of Dreams in the flesh Explode: Making stuff explode Explosive Ward: Triggered when a living object passes through it, a ball of Spirit containing one or more of the other elements. Causing more damage the greater the amount of other elements used. False Wall: Creates the illusion of a false wall which can be used to obscure hidden passages and the like Fireball: A sphere of Air and Fire, moderate range, size and damage varies with user’s strength in Fire, distance varies with strength in Air Fire Storm: Fire balls and rain (rain is on fire) coming down from the sky. Destroys everything in it’s path Fire Trap: Creates a ward around an object, floor, wall, or other item, which you have to be touching when the weave is cast. If anyone but you touches the warded object or area, a blast of fire explodes into the air around it. Flame Arrow: The channeler Weaves the three elements into a rod-like shape, braiding them into the correct form, then hurls it at the enemy. This is more of an armor-piercing Fireball type Weave, used to punch through metal and walls Flame Aura: Air and Fire is woven around the user’s body. This creates a shield of fire around the channeler, so that no one will dare get too close. Flame Tempering: Fire woven into metal making it harder than normal Flashfire: The channeler Weaves Fire and Air in a circle around themselves and any others in the vicinty, then releases the Weave and pushes it outwards. This creates a ring of fire around the user and their allies, and can catch many enemies on fire Flood: Must be near a river or a water source, the size of the flood depends on the channeler’s strength in Water Fog: The channeler Weaves Water and Air into the atmosphere around them, making it somewhat thin and spread out, then adds a tiny amount of Fire to warm it, creating fog. The greater the channeler’s strength in Water and Fire the larger the fog Folded Light: An intricate net of Fire and Air is placed over an object or person, rendering it invisible. Movement causes the weave to shimmer. Foundations: Used for making buildings, impregnable by weather Freeze: Freezes water. The greater the channeler’s strength in Air the larger an area of water that can be frozen Globe of Light: A ball of light so you can see. The greater the channeler’s strength in Fire the more brilliant the light Grenade: Gives a stone an explosive property. If the stone strikes a surface, it explodes. Grounded Shield: Grounds lightning bolt Heal Fatigue: Spirit, Water, and Air, draws the tiredness from someone into one’s self Healing (Minor): Can heal scrapes and bruises Healing (Moderate): Can heal moderate wounds and illness Heat: The channeler Weaves slight amounts of Fire around an object and heats it. The greater the channeler’s strength in Fire the larger and more dense an object that can be heated Heat Wave: The channeler Weaves Fire throughout an area, warming it to potentially deadly levels. This is incredibly draining, but also incredibly destructive Illusion: The channeler uses Spirit and other elements to create illusions. Inferno: A tornado of fire Lava Flow: Melts earth Lightning (Chain): Lightning that strikes from one object to another Lightning (Channel): All five Elements in mass quantity, using yourself as a sort of conductor rod, creates lightning instead of calling it down Lightning (Storm): A thin thread of Earth or Water as a guideline, then Air, Fire and Spirit to form the actual lightning Linking: Not really a Weave, slight amounts of Spirit used to combine multiple channeler’s power Mask of Mirrors: Changes ones self image Mirror of Mists: Alter size/appearance of an object or another person. Must be stationary Mudslide: creates massive amount of water that causes a mud slide Pain: Causes pain in joints and muscles. The Higher the strength the more pain, the higher the skill the greater the likelihood of the subject surviving Phantom Fire: The creation of hundreds of tiny, weak lights. This can be used as a simple distraction, or more Fire can be used to light people’s clothes and hair on fire. Pitfall: Makes a hole In the ground. The greater the channeler’s strength in Earth the larger the hole Polish: The user can polish items to an almost gem-like quality Poof: The weakling’s fireball. The channeler uses Fire and Air to make a toothpick sized rod, which is then flicked at someone’s hair or clothes Quagmire: Quicksand, sinkhole and so on Quake Subside: Stabilizes the ground under the channeler’s feet during an earthquake Rain Cloud: Coalesces water in the air to form a moisute filled cloud. Fire is used to release the moisture in the form of rain. The greater the strength in Water the larger the cloud, the greater the amount of Fire the harder the downpour Remove Taint: Can heal wound’s from a Mydraal’s blade or other tainted items Ripple: The channeler Weaves great amounts of Earth into the ground, then pushes it outwards. The size of the ripples depends on the channeler’s strength in Earth. Riven Earth: You direct the weave at a spot in the ground and it erupts in a shower of rock, dirt, and fire. Rock Wall: Makes a wall of fire harden earth Seal: A ward within a close container or space, which either you must be in, or touching. If anyone but you opens the sealed item, a flash of flame ignites within it. You can also create a trigger word that will allow any person who says the trigger word to enter or open the container, without the flash of flame occuring. Severing: Cuts someone from the Source so they can’t feel or use it again(until heal). Shaping: Shaping objects out of earth Shielding: Heavy threads of Spirit woven around a channeler, cutting them from the Source Skimming: LOST - Travel in between two places. Portals are opened up and the channeler uses a platform to “float”. The starting point must be known intimately by the channeler Sleep: Puts someone to sleep Spinning Earthfire: Earth quakes laced with fire and lava Spirit Barrier: Heavy Spirit woven in a dome around someone Static Field: The channeler Weaves a field of spirit and Air, then adds Fire to it. This creates a field of static that zaps anyone when they step into it, and can be tied off to be a continuing annoyance. Summon Storm: The size of the Storm depends on the channeler’s strength in Air and Water Thunderclap: Makes a thunder like noise that deafens enemies Tornado: The user creates a tornado using threads of Air woven together, then spun around, creating the deadly and powerful winds. The greater the channeler’s skill the greater his/her ability to control where the tornado is heading Touch of Death: LOST - Sends tendrils of the Five Powers into the body of your target to manipulate it from within, doing severe damage without apparent injury. With more strength, this weave simply stops the target’s heart, leaving no indication of the cause of death. With less strength, the weave still leaves no external evidence of the cause of death or damage. Traveling: LOST - Instantaneous travel between to places. Men bore a hole in the Pattern while women make two places the same. Use Portal Stone: LOST - Allows the Channeler to use a Portal Stone, that is if he or she understands the runes inscribed on them Wall of Fire: Makes a wall of flame, the size and heat of which depends on the channeler’s strength in Fire Ward Bore: LOST - Creates a probe which can test the structure of a Ward that you know exists. If strong enough, you can open a hole in the weave. The lower the skill, the more whoever the Ward’s caster is can feel you tampering with the Ward. Waterspout: The channeler Weaves large amounts of Water and Fire into the ocean/river, then cause it to explode upwards in a cylinder, creating a Water spout Wave: The channeler Weaves large amounts of Water into a large body of water, then pushes it towards a target. As the strength in Water increases, so does the size of the wave. Weave the Winds: Summons the winds, commonly used by Sea Folk Windfinders. The greater the channeler’s strength in air, the stronger the wind. The higher his/her skill the more easily the wind can be controlled. Whiplash: The channeler Weaves Air, then whips someone with it. This same Weave could be used to knock something small off a table, to push small objects around, or even throw dirt up into someone’s face, all you need is some creativity. Whirlpool: The channeler Weaves Water into the ocean/river, then causes it to pull in on itself. The size of the Whirlpool increases as the channeler’s strength in Water increases Winds: Air and slight amounts of Water, creates winds/breezes according to amount used Category:All Category:General